pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ślad Diabelskiej Łapy po angielsku
Tu znajduje się przetłumaczona na język angielski legenda Jadwigi Tressenberg, pt. Ślad Diabelskiej Łapy z serii Mazurskie opowieści. Treść legendy w języku angielskim The Trace of Devil's Paw Lipka from Jakunówko lived well. Every year a corn was bowing to the ground on his fields, the cattle was spending time on the glades. He was taking the pigs inside during the winter. People in his village started talking about abnormal things because Lipka’s pigs and cattle were strange. They were covered with black spots just as they were touched by the devil. They were also invisible. If it was true, Lipka would be published. Everybody knew that it’s better to pasture the animals on the grass than in the forest. * Lipka was becoming richer and richer. He built a special room for the animals. How come? Maybe it was because of the devil? The people were more and more surprised. * Lipka was generous and didn’t regret food but people didn’t want to help him. They though that he want to we the others to the pact with the devil. Those who were brave were checking if the cows are still alive. They were also listening if nobody whistles. According to the legends the devil whistles when he sees a pray. Rustic gave Lipka a message that made him feel really mad. - I’ll show them who I am. They are looking for bad powers? They’ll find them. Do they want to see the devil? They’ll see – he was screaming. Lipka couldn’t sleep for a few nights. The people were possiping that he is staying with the devil. * Tired, invited people from Jakunówko behind the forest, near the big stone where nobody sees them. He said that it was a very important meeting and that the residents would be as a witness. * It was Sunday. Wives came to the church in Kuty, the men went an the meeting. They had a lot of concerns and doubts but Lipka kept the promise. * Lipka was standing near the stone. There were all invited people. He took out the cards and started to shuffle them. It was a terrible and the hair stood up. Suddenly they saw a black person coming from the forest and he was approaching to the stone. It was the devil. All the people were terrified. The devil had red horns, his toque on the tops, his paws had curved claws and a very long, black tail. People thought he had hooves. Lipka and the devil sat by the stone and started the play. The devil was angry, he was nodding his heavel and spat. People didn’t know that game come from hell. They noticed that the devil was losing. Suddenly everybody heard the sound of church bells. The devil stood up, threw the cards in Lipka’s face and hit his big hand in the stone. There were sparks everywhere and people saw a cavity with devil’s paw on the stone. The devil ran away. The men relieved and Lipka became more powerful. One of the peatants gave a sign to go away to talk about the event on the way home. Everybody made up with each other and Lipka was a hero. He was a normal person again. After that story he was forgiven all blames. - Defeated bad powers don’t come back to the same places – said the neighbour. - When I was louding at the devil he locked like someone familiar. – said Michael to himself. The devil didn’t have any teeth just as the worker. One of the villages punched Michael and he realised there was nothing more to say. * Today when we see the stone in Jakunówko there is no doubt that it was a fight between a human and a devil. Only the board with words: „''THE MONUMENT OF NATURE''” makes people feel brainwashed. Jak do tego doszło? Legenda została przetłumaczona w ramach projektu gimnazjalnego klas drugich przez pięcioosobową grupę z języka angielskiego, uczniów Gimnazjum w Pozezdrzu. Kategoria:Polskie na angielskie